


San Petersburgo - Noches de invierno

by NikkyNikosa



Series: Noches [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Amante - Freeform, Angst, Drama, M/M, Night, Romance, San Petersburgo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-03 12:27:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11532219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkyNikosa/pseuds/NikkyNikosa
Summary: ¿Cuánto es capaz de resistir una persona antes de darse por vencida?Yuuri Katsuki lleva preguntándose eso quizás demasiado tiempo.





	1. Primera noche

**Author's Note:**

> La serie y los personajes no me pertenecen, sino que son propiedad intelectual de sus respectivos creadores.

 

Y lo peor es que tal vez lo seguía amando, aunque cada vez sus encuentros se hacían más animales y violentos. Lo siguió amando, aunque cada vez más sentía que Viktor solo lo ocupaba por su ano, para profanarlo como se le diera la gana y luego de eyacular, dejarlo ahí, con un “estuvo bien cerdito”, para volver a su vida, esa vida en la que él ya no parecía estar contemplado. Esa vida llena de apariencias en la que Viktor Nikiforov no era un maricón que saciaba sus deseos homosexuales junto a él. Esa vida en la que tenía una bella esposa esperándolo en la casa, dispuesta a recibir sus besos y abrazos, esos dados para aparentar, para que nadie supiera que le gustaba meterla por el ano, y a veces recibirla en el suyo propio. Pero no lo culpaba, estaban en Rusia de todos modos, y técnicamente, su relación nunca había pasado más allá que la de alumno-entrenador.

Sintió cuando Viktor salió de su cuerpo, dejando un hilillo de semen que salía de su culo para deslizarse por sus piernas.

―Bonita vista. ―Y acto seguido sintió una sonora palmada en una de sus nalgas, en alto aún por la posición de hace un rato.

Miró de reojo el cuerpo de su amante, el pene ya flácido, mientras su dueño se dirigía al baño, sin una palabra de por medio, sin una invitación a compartir la ducha; así era en los últimos tiempos, de todos modos.

Ya solo, Yuuri se tocó su anillo de carne, suponiendo que ya estaba un poco colorado, por el dolor urente que sentía. Hizo una mueca, seguía sensible luego de haber recibido tremendo falo en su interior. Respingó cuando accidentalmente rozó su propio pene, aún erecto, con la ropa de cama. Apretó los dientes al ver que nuevamente no había podido terminar. Quizás se debiera a que su cabeza estaba llena de pensamientos negativos durante el coito. Quizás desde que Viktor había comenzado a espaciar sus encuentros, para reemplazarlos por cenas benéficas a las que asistía con su esposa maniquí. O tal vez había sido desde que había dejado de sentir calidez en los besos, desde que sintió que ya no era amado. ¿Lo había sido alguna vez, de todos modos?

Seguía en la misma posición cuando Viktor salió del baño unos minutos después ya duchado, cayendo pequeñas gotas que acariciaban sus pectorales y abdomen, hasta encontrar su fin en el espacio entre sus piernas, tapado por una diminuta toalla.

―¿No te vas a mover?

―Estoy cómodo así, gracias.

Y era en parte verdad, aunque la verdadera razón era no mostrarle su falo erecto. Quizás hasta recibiera una burla, ya no estaba seguro de nada cuando de Viktor se trataba. O quizás solo era un exceso de orgullo de su parte, o una forma de no reclamarle por su egoísmo, ese que cada vez mostraba un poco más.

Se miraron a los ojos, aunque Yuuri continuaba con la mejilla presionada en la almohada. Celeste y chocolate se enfrentaron en una batalla silenciosa, en la que los ojos de Katsuki fueron los vencedores; no se sintió como una victoria, en todo caso.

El de pelo platinado suspiró mientras miraba al techo, la mano sobre el cuello, intentando calmar la tensión que de un momento a otro se había acumulado en esa zona.

―No creo que pueda verte este viernes. ―Y ahí estaba, nuevamente―. ¿Crees que podamos dejarlo para el lunes?

Yuuri lo siguió mirando, incrédulo de que le preguntara, cuando de todos modos el ruso sabía que no se negaría. Pero Yuuri ya había tomado una decisión.

―Claro…

Los ojos del ruso dejaron ver calidez, de esa que antaño recibía a montones.

―De verdad eres el mejor.

―Con una condición.

―La que sea.

―El lunes quiero ser yo quien te la meta.

Simple y directo. A sus casi veintiséis años, ya no quedaba rastro del Yuuri inocente que fue en su momento.

La carcajada del contrario no se dejó esperar, sin rastro de burla y, sin abandonar la jovialidad ―esa que solo se consigue luego de un buen polvo―, asintió conforme.

―Supongo que es lo justo.

Y a continuación hizo nuevamente algo que hizo flaquear un poco sus defensas: un corto beso fue dejado en sus labios, acompañado de un “te amo” susurrado quedamente cerca de su oído.

Luego se marchó.

Yuuri se quedó ahí, las lágrimas que había contenido desde ese beso cayendo libremente de sus ojos, mojando la almohada bajo él.

Era irónico. Volvía a recibir esas palabras, pero ya no estaba seguro de poder seguir correspondiéndolas.

Suspiró y se dio la vuelta, quedando tendido boca arriba, mientras acercaba su mano hacia la dolorosa erección. No debía pensar. Por ahora solo le interesaba solucionar ese problema.


	2. Noche de máscaras

 

Yuuri miró el líquido dorado que llenaba su copa. ¿Por qué había decidido asistir? Esa pregunta se iba repitiendo cada vez que sonreía por amabilidad a quienes lo saludaban, o cada vez que miraba a la parodia de pareja perfecta que se hallaba un poco más allá. Hizo una mueca, bebiéndose completamente el líquido como si de agua se tratara.

Sintió la mirada de Viktor puesta en él; una advertencia la acompañaba. Se la devolvió con indiferencia y algo de desafío, como retándole a sermonearlo, cuando era su culpa por haberle insistido en ir. De todos modos, desistió en su intento de buscar otra copa y prefirió deambular por ahí, con la idea de mantenerse lo más lejos posible de Viktor y su esposa.

No tuvo tanta suerte.

―¡Yuuri!

La voz de aquella mujer hizo que detuviera su andar. Dio media vuelta e, intentando mantener una sonrisa en su rostro, miró a la hermosa mujer que se le acercaba. Viktor lo hacía unos pasos más atrás, viéndose algo incómodo. Él compartía su sentir, de todos modos.

―Inna. ―Pese a la clara animadversión que sentía por ella, no pudo evitar hacer gala de sus modales y amabilidad innatas: la recibió besándole ambas mejillas, como se acostumbraba a hacer en aquel país.

―Viniste al mismo evento que nosotros y no te acercaste a saludar.

―Es que no los vi.

Era una mentira, claramente, pero no podía decirle que no los había saludado porque le dolía. No podía decirle que ella estaba ocupando el lugar que le correspondía a él; que sería de él si no vivieran en un país como Rusia.

―Inna, déjalo. De seguro Yuuri tiene otra gente con quienes conversar aparte de nosotros. ―De hecho, tenía otros lugares a los que ir en vez de estar metido en ese lugar.

Se mantuvieron en un silencio incómodo, uno que ninguno de los dos hombres estaba dispuesto a romper.

La música comenzó a sonar y Yuuri estuvo a punto de blanquear los ojos cuando Inna le preguntó a su esposo si quería bailar con ella. Viktor se negó, pero él no supo si alegrarse o matarlo, porque como consecuencia, él fue el que terminó siendo arrastrado hacia el centro de la pista, y fue él a quien ella se pegó como lapa.

―Deberías relajarte, Yuuri ―le dijo la mujer en cierto momento―. No muerdo. No a menos que quieras que lo haga.

Yuuri la miró, evaluando esa mirada pícara. Eso era lo que más despreciaba de ella, de todo el asunto en realidad: la maldita careta que llevaba puesta aquella relación.

Ella probablemente interpretó mal su expresión, porque se le acercó un poco más, pasando la mano por su cuello, acariciando sus cabellos. Se puso rígido, pero ella no lo notó, o lo atribuyó a las razones erróneas.

―Tan dulce… ―musitó con una sonrisa―. ¿Por qué siempre estás solo, Yuuri? Eres un hombre muy atractivo. ―Inna, de ser posible, acercó más su cuerpo, hasta el punto de resultarle insoportable su cercanía―. Yo podría ayudarte en tu soledad.

Miró de reojo a Viktor, un poco más allá. El ruso no podía ocultar la mirada seria, ni los labios presionados en una fina línea.

Yuuri, pese a todo, sonrió, principalmente porque estaban rodeados de gente importante y porque ya era suficiente con el espectáculo que estaba dando Inna.

―Querida Inna, creo que te olvidas de tu esposo, de quien yo soy amigo. ―Prácticamente masticó la última palabra, pero era verdad; frente a los ojos del mundo, Viktor y él solo eran unos muy buenos amigos.

Inna sonrió, una sonrisa que le hizo sentir un escalofrió y no en un buen sentido. La mujer le acarició la nuca, al tiempo que se acercaba a su oído y susurraba unas quedas palabras, unas palabras que las recordaría hasta tiempo después.

La música terminó, y con ello Inna finalmente lo liberó de sus garras. Él, conmocionado por lo que le había dicho, buscó de manera autómata los baños, donde podía meditar sobre lo que debería hacer a continuación.

.

No había pasado ni un minuto cuando la puerta del baño se abrió, entrando un ruso que se apresuró a cerrarla con seguro. La expresión de hombre, usualmente relajada y feliz, había mutado a una fría y controlada.

Yuuri suspiró cansado.

―No deberías andar cerrando la puerta con seguro. Sospecharán si notan que estamos ambos en el baño.

Viktor iba a decir algo, probablemente algo no muy amable, pero se controló, frunciendo los labios.

―¿Por qué tenías que estar tan cerca de ella?

Yuuri se sacó los lentes y se acercó al lavabo para poder mojarse la cara. Pasó sus dedos mojados también por su cabello, peinado hacia atrás, como solía tenerlo cuando representaba sus programas; ahora, cada vez solía ocupar más aquella imagen.

Miró hacia Viktor, notando como este movía uno de sus pies en clara señal de impaciencia.

―¿Estás celoso?

Viktor frunció el ceño, como si no le hallara sentido a su pregunta.

―¡Pues claro que sí!

Yuuri no pudo evitar peguntarse por cuál de los dos estaba celoso y eso lo destrozó. Aquello ya había llegado demasiado lejos. Toda esa mierda.

―Sabes cómo es Inna. Es mejor si dejas las cosas estar. ―Viktor frunció el ceño ante sus palabras―. Creo que me marcharé. Ha sido mucho de este mundo para mí. ―Ya había sido demasiado.

Avanzó hacia la puerta, quitando el seguro a continuación.

―¿Te veré el lunes? ―La voz de Viktor sonó ansiosa.

Yuuri tomó aire y luego lo miró, sonriéndole.

―Claro. Nos vemos en el mismo lugar de siempre.

Y luego se marchó, deseando huir lo más lejos posible de todo aquel mundo de máscaras al que llevaba enfrentándose desde ya casi un año.


	3. Noche de desesperación

El lunes llegó y Yuuri estaba parado en aquella esquina, aquella esquina que era testigo silencioso de cada uno de sus encuentros, esos encuentros furtivos que siempre comenzaban de la misma manera. Iba vestido para la ocasión. Pantalones negros, una camisa con los dos primeros botones desabrochados, dejando una pequeña porción de blanca piel expuesta, mientras un abrigo lo protegía del clima inclemente ruso. Su cabello peinado hacia atrás, su visión arreglada por medio de lentillas, su piel desprendiendo un tenue olor a perfume masculino. Una mujer lo miró con deseo, pero él ni siquiera se percató.

Diez minutos después arribó Viktor, con la respiración ligeramente acelerada.

―Llegas tarde. ―Su voz mostró el grado justo de reproche.

―Lo siento. No sabía cómo sacármela de encima ―musitó mientras pasaba su mano derecha por sus cabellos plateados.

Yuuri irremediablemente se tensó, recordando que en su dedo ya no estaba el anillo que él, hace ya casi dos años, le hubo regalado; ahora ese lugar era ocupado por otra argolla, una puesta en su dedo durante una fría ceremonia civil, una en la que él había actuado como testigo. Como si la ironía no hubiese sido suficiente.  

―Vamos ―dijo emprendiendo camino al departamento de soltero del ruso, ahí siempre eran sus encuentros. Era un lugar solo de los dos, al que ni siquiera _ella_ tenía permitido asistir.

―Deberíamos ir al tuyo ―comenzó Viktor mientras lo tomaba del brazo―, creo que sería buena idea que jugaras de local, para variar.

Yuuri no sabía con qué intenciones aquellas palabras fueron dichas, pero no pudo negar que el cambio de planes lo molestó. ¿Acaso el también comenzaría a tener vetada la entrada a ese lugar? Sin embargo, se encogió de hombros y comenzó a caminar hacia donde el ruso había dicho.

Las calles de San Petersburgo aún mantenían un flujo normal de gente, camino ya a sus casas luego de un ajetreado día laboral. Ellos se mezclaron en ese ambiente, manos en los bolsillos del abrigo, uno al lado del otro, intercambiando ocasionalmente alguna palabra, como dos compañeros de trabajo yendo a beber para olvidar el estrés de las horas anteriores.

Varias mujeres los miraron, más de una deseando ser quien se abriera de piernas para ellos, pero ni siquiera recibieron una mirada, y ellas, intimidadas, preferían no irrumpir aquella extraña aura de calma que parecía rodearlos; una calma similar a aquellas que son previas a una tormenta, una tormenta que ambos deseaban, de todos modos.

Y la tormenta se desató.

Fue justo en el momento en que la puerta del departamento fue cerrada, cuando Viktor se vio acorralado contra esta, su exclamación de sorpresa siendo silenciada por la boca del menor, que sin misericordia mordía y exploraba su cavidad.

Estaba perdido, perdido en la sensación de estar con él, pero, sobre todo, perdido en la sensación de poder controlar a Viktor, de moverlo a su antojo, de no temer que este, de pronto, cambiara el juego de roles. Habían hecho un trato y ese trato hacía que Viktor, aquel hombre que gustaba de mostrarse tan dominante, estuviera ahí, dispuesto y a su merced. Y se sentía bien, más que bien, si se tomaba como referencia la repentina molestia ocasionada por sus pantalones.

Así que no se dio cuenta cuando ya estaban, desnudos ambos, tendidos en la cama. Yuuri preocupado de atacar sus pezones, dejando mordiscos y chupetones a diestra y siniestra, inconscientemente asegurándose de que él no pudiera mostrar su cuerpo lleno de marcas a nadie; asegurándose de dejar un recuerdo que pudiera durar más que el de un beso, o de sus cuerpos uniéndose.

Un quejido lo hizo salir de esa nube de frenetismo. Miró hacia Viktor, sintiendo de pronto un repentino sabor metálico en su boca, viendo la mancha rojiza que acompañaba uno de los pezones; le había lastimado.

―Vaya que estás impaciente hoy, cerdito.

―L-lo siento.

Y sintió que volvía al caparazón, acobardado de pronto por la propia fuerza de sus impulsos. Aquellos impulsos que tanto luchaba por esconder y camuflar salían en todo su esplendor cuando se le daba la oportunidad de dominar en el sexo. Pero no como ahora. Ahora que sentía como un fuego nacía desde su estómago para luego extenderse por todo su cuerpo, junto al deseo de perderse una última vez en Vitya.  Y sintió miedo de no poder controlar la situación, de terminar lastimando a otro ser humano, sobre todo si se trataba de Viktor, su Viktor; el hombre que se había convertido en su más grande amor y a la vez, en su mayor perdición.

―Yuuri. ―La voz de Viktor sonaba entrecortada, algunos de sus mechones pegándose a su frente ya humedecida por el sudor―. No intentes contenerte. Yo no quiero que lo hagas.

Y eso fue todo.

Luego, cuando sintió como el mayor lo guiaba con su mano hacia su palpitante pene, se dio cuenta que, aunque quisiera, ya no podría detenerse.

Y también supo otra cosa.

Debía entrar en él.

Ya.

Apretó su miembro, viendo la mueca de placer que el contrario realizaba. Se sintió poderoso. Y, definitivamente lo hizo más cuando llevó aquel pene a su boca. Las felaciones solían ser algo común entre ellos, pero esa en particular estaba tomando un significado especial, sobre todo por el papel de pasividad que Nikiforov estaba asumiendo.

Y se mantuvo así, dándole placer con su boca, mientras un dedo buscaba invadir su agujero, pacientemente, sin prisas, dilatándolo a su antojo, ayudándose del lubricante que había decidido ocupar.

Sintió al mayor tensarse, pronto a llegar a su culminación. No podía dejarlo. Frenó sus movimientos y sacó aquel miembro de su boca, impidiendo que Viktor tuviera su placer completo.

―¿Yuuri? ―Era un reclamo.

―Quiero que lleguemos juntos.

Viktor esbozó una sonrisa ante aquello. Yuuri, por su parte, llegó a la conclusión que Viktor estaba lo sufrientemente preparado para recibirle.

Tranquilo, sin prisas, comenzó a entrar en la cavidad del otro, aunque ese instinto básico le clamaba por clavarse hasta el fondo, sin consideración, buscando su propia liberación. La intrusión no fue difícil ―no era la primera vez que entraba en Viktor, de todos modos― y luego de unos momentos, comenzó con el vaivén de caderas, vaivén que volvía a ambos locos de deseo.

El sonido resbaloso de sus cuerpos uniéndose fue acompañado de los gemidos y jadeos que salían sin permiso de la boca de ambos.

En algún momento sus manos se vieron entrelazadas, sirviendo de soporte para el otro. Sus ojos se conectaron, siendo las ventanas del alma de cada uno, pero aquello fue imposible de soportar para Yuuri. No quería que Viktor viera todos los sentimientos que lo acompañaban en ese momento, ni la desesperación por ese último encuentro.

Salió de su interior, la respiración agitada y siendo mirado con reproche por el ruso.

―Date vuelta. ―Sería mucho más fácil todo si pudiera ignorar las emociones que aquellos ojos azules demostraban. Esos ojos que ese día lo miraban como si fuera lo único en el mundo. ¿Siempre lo habría mirado así? Yuuri ya no podía responder a eso.

Viktor hizo lo pedido y él, con desesperación, se clavó en aquel orificio ya preparado y dilatado. Si a Viktor le dolió, no lo hizo notar, inmerso en la misma nube de pasión que lo había embargado a él. Comenzó con acometidas rápidas y certeras, buscando el final casi con desesperación, tomando el pene de su amante, en una forma de ayudarlo a encontrar la misma liberación que él quería.

Apoyando su frente en la espalda de Viktor, sintió como las paredes de su interior lo comenzaban a aprisionar en una deliciosa sensación. Uno, dos, tres y el orgasmo los envolvió a ambos, quienes, agradecidos, lo recibieron.

Y ahí Yuuri, con la respiración agitada, presionando la frente en la espalda sudorosa de su amado, sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

― _Yuruse, Viktor._

Se había dado cuenta que lo seguía amando, pero ya no había vuelta atrás.


	4. Noche de angustia

Salió de su interior, sintiéndose aún algo confuso por la realización de aquel amor que creía ya perdido. Miró el ano de Viktor, dándose cuenta que los papeles se habían invertido en más de una manera desde la última vez que intimaron.

Viktor estaba con la respiración agitada, aún apoyado sobre la cama, el trasero aún en alto. Tuvo el impulso de darle una palmada, de aquellas que por bromas se daban cada vez que el otro quedaba en esa posición.

Apretó la mano en un puño.

No, ya no debía hacerlo. No cuando estaba decidido a dar un paso al costado; a salir de su vida.

Era lo mejor, ¿no? Alguno debía de ceder. No podía permitir que Viktor estuviera en aquella posición más tiempo. Viktor ya había hecho su elección hace tiempo, en el momento en que decidió poner un anillo en otro dedo, de besar otros labios aparte de los suyos, y él lo debía respetar.

Dio un suspiro y se alejó con la intención de ir a ducharse.

No llegó muy lejos.

Notó como su mano era retenida por Viktor, quien, aún apoyado en la almohada, lo miraba interrogante.

―¿Adónde vas?

―A ducharme. ―¿Acaso no era obvio?―. Y tú deberías hacer lo mismo.

Viktor dudó, enderezándose en la cama, sin soltar aún su mano.

―Pensé que dormiríamos.

Yuuri se quedó estático, sorprendido por las palabras del mayor. Desde hace mucho ellos no tenían la oportunidad de dormir juntos, no desde que Viktor estaba casado y tenía una fachada que debía mantener. Apretó la mano que tenía libre y luego la relajó.

―No podemos. ―No debían, aunque en su interior gritaba por tener a Viktor un poco más―. Recuerda que Inna está esperándote en casa.

Yuuri notó como la mandíbula del otro se tensaba y no pudo evitar sentirse culpable. Había una regla tacita de no decir aquel nombre cuando estuvieran juntos, pero Yuuri sabía que aquella era la única manera de convencer a Viktor y de que no siguiera insistiendo.

―Está bien, Yuuri ―dijo aquello con un pequeño mohín―, pero nos ducharemos juntos.

Yuuri no supo cómo sentirse al ver aquella sonrisa de corazón de nuevo ahí. Una nueva seriedad había acompañado a Viktor desde que se había casado, de la forma en que una expresión de tristeza lo había acompañado a él. Era refrescante ver aquella sonrisa nuevamente ahí, junto a aquellos ojos juguetones. No pudo evitar sonreír en respuesta.

―Está bien.

.

 Yuuri se halló nuevamente solo en su departamento. Viktor se había marchado hace ya algunos minutos, despidiéndose con un beso en la boca ―que le supo a gloria― y con la promesa de verlo en unos días más.

Yuuri no había tenido corazón para decirle que aquel próximo encuentro nunca se iba a concretar; que cuando Viktor se diera cuenta, él ya estaría varios kilómetros lejos de ahí, manteniendo esa promesa que se había hecho a sí mismo, de hacerse a un lado.

Yuuri siempre pensó desde que lo conoció, que el paso de él por la vida de Viktor sería fugaz, como aquellos cometas que pasan cerca de la tierra una vez y no se sabe si estarás vivo para su siguiente paso. Yuuri siempre lo supo; solo que en algún momento lo olvidó. Se perdió en la euforia del primer amor, de lo lleno que se sentía su corazón cuando ambos estaban juntos. Y había querido alargar aquel paso fugaz, vislumbrando por un breve periodo de tiempo que podría haber un _para siempre_ para ellos. Claro, aquello había sido antes de que se dieran cuenta del país en el que estaban; del entorno en el que se desenvolvían. Había sido antes de que la certeza los golpeara a ambos, la certeza de que aquello estaba destinado al fracaso. Si Viktor y Yuuri hubieran sido solo dos hombres normales enamorados, todo habría sido más fácil. Pero no, Viktor era un patinador famoso, al igual que él, y con el peso de ser el “héroe de Rusia” sobre sus hombros. Y Yuuri, simplemente, no podía pedirle que renunciara a todo aquello. No lo había hecho en su momento y menos lo iba a hacer ahora.

A esas alturas ya no sabía si estaba siendo valiente o cobarde; no sabía si lo que estaba haciendo venía del altruismo o del egoísmo. No sabía nada. Solo tenía claro que amaba a Viktor, pero no lo podía hacer suyo.

Ahí, sentado sobre su cama, usando aún una simple toalla para cubrir su cuerpo, Katsuki Yuuri pasó ambas manos por sus cabellos, peinándolos hacia atrás. No llevaba lentes, pero sabía que su vista borrosa no era por aquel defecto en sus ojos, sino por las lágrimas que habían comenzado a acumularse ahí.

¿Cuánto llevaba aguantando el llanto? Yuuri podría decir que desde que se había amado una última vez con Viktor; cuando se había dado cuenta que seguía tan enamorado como la primera vez, que ni siquiera todas las situaciones ni los desplantes había logrado aminorar algo de ese amor. Aquel sentimiento que había creído olvidado había emergido con todas sus fuerzas, llenando su corazón, pero a la vez, recordándole que el dolor iba a ser mayor con la separación.

Desesperado, Yuuri tiró de sus cabellos, al mismo tiempo que un jadeo abandonaba sus labios.

No quería hacerlo, ¡maldición!

No quería hacerlo, pero sabía que no tenía alternativa.

Era algo que él ya había decidido, y por dios que no iba a dar marcha atrás en sus palabras.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado el cap. Si encontraron alguna falta de ortografía, por favor avisar.


	5. Noche de despedida

Una hora después, vestido con ropas casuales, Yuuri miraba su habitación. Aquella en la que había vivido por los últimos dos años y, por unos pocos meses, compartido con Viktor.

El reflejo de un espejo cercano le devolvió la mirada. Aquellos ojos enrojecidos hablaban de una persona que estaba sufriendo.

«¿Acaso no es evidente?»

Tomó una respiración profunda.

Aquella sería la última vez que estaría en aquel lugar, en aquella ciudad… en aquel país. Al día siguiente él estaría en cualquier lugar. No iría a Hasetsu. Quería lamer sus heridas solo; asumir su perdida primero antes de enfrentarse a su familia y a un futuro sin Viktor.

De su bolsillo sacó un sobre blanco y lo miró con duda. ¿Debería dejarlo para que Viktor lo leyera? Al inicio su idea había sido desaparecer, dejando todo atrás, sin dar explicaciones, pero sería demasiado canalla, incluso aunque de cierta manera estuviera justificado.

Agitó la cabeza.

Viktor merecía una explicación, aunque probablemente llegara días después, cuando el ruso sintiera realmente su ausencia y visitara su departamento con la llave que hace tiempo le hubo entregado.

Suspiró y dejó la carta sobre la mesa de noche. Luego, rápidamente, tomó la mochila que había preparado con anterioridad ―era lo único que se llevaría― y se marchó del lugar, sin mirar atrás.

.

Yuuri miró su boleto de avión. Había llegado al aeropuerto y comprado pasaje para el vuelo que saliera lo más pronto posible. Le daba lo mismo el lugar, solo le interesaba alejarse de Rusia y comenzar su nueva vida. De todos modos, cuando llegara a aquel lugar, viajaría inmediatamente a otro, ¿dónde? No tenía idea, pero algunos países se le venían a la mente, países que ya había visitado con anterioridad.

Pasó una mano por su frente, algo cansado. No había dormido y esperaba poder hacerlo una vez estuviera a bordo. Sintió el frio del metal chocar contra su frente y, con cierta nostalgia, miró el anillo dorado que aún llevaba en su mano diestra.

Debería haberlo dejado con la carta, eso habría sido lo más sabio al menos, pero no había tenido el valor de deshacerse de él. Inconscientemente quería aferrarse a algo que le recordara a Viktor y todo lo que habían compartido. Ya después vendrían los reproches por aquel masoquismo que parecía perseguirlo, pero por ahora, necesitaba sentir a Viktor con él, aunque fuera por medio de un amuleto que ya había perdido cualquier valor, al menos para la otra persona.

Sintió las traicioneras lágrimas nuevamente comenzando a empañar su vista. Las frenó a tiempo.

Había llorado ya suficiente, se dijo; era hora de seguir adelante.

Sonrió con melancolía.

Qué mentira más grande, ¿verdad?, pero lo único que le quedaba era animarse, aunque terminara mintiéndose a sí mismo en el proceso.

Una voz por el alto parlante avisó que era tiempo de abordar su vuelo y Yuuri, recogiendo valor, se levantó y comenzó a acercarse, siguiendo la fila de abordaje. A medida que avanzaba, las dudas comenzaron a llegar y su paso comenzó a hacerse vacilante.

¿Estaba haciendo lo correcto?

Paró y una persona se quejó en ruso cuando causó un pequeño tropiezo. Yuuri no le puso atención.

¿Acaso no había otra solución? Ciertamente no, se dijo, porque de lo contrario ya la hubiera encontrado. Había esperado meses por una. Había mantenido su fe el mayor tiempo posible, confiando en que Viktor llegaría con una alternativa que nunca apareció y él ya no podía esperar más. Amaba a Viktor, pero también tenía que amarse a sí mismo. Y él, pensó, era el único que podía acabar con todo aquello, con aquel circulo vicioso que terminaría destrozándolos.

Con esa determinación recién adquirida comenzó a avanzar los metros que le restaban. Eso pretendía hacer, claro, hasta que lo escuchó.

―¡Yuuri!

Yuuri había escuchado tantas veces su nombre provenir de aquellos labios, que podía reconocer su voz en el lugar más lleno de gente. ¿Qué demonios hacía Viktor ahí? Intentó no hacer caso de aquello y continuó su camino. No podía detenerse. No ahora.

― _¡Hanarezuni soba ni ite!_ ―Las palabras salieron distorsionadas, principalmente por el propio acento ruso y por la inexperiencia en el idioma, pero a Yuuri le parecieron las palabras más hermosas jamás dichas. Y las más dolorosas.

Se detuvo. A su lado la gente se lo quedaba mirando con extrañeza, mas él ni siquiera se dio cuenta. Mordió su labio inferior hasta sentir el sabor metálico de la sangre y volteó.

Viktor estaba forcejeando con los guardias que estaban deteniendo su avance. Tenía la mirada afligida y un pedazo de papel en una de sus manos. Yuuri reconoció la hoja inmediatamente: era la carta que le había dejado horas antes.

Sus ojos se encontraron y el tiempo pareció dilatarse.

Los ojos de Viktor estaban anegados en lágrimas no derramadas, pidiéndole de esa forma que se quedara a su lado.

Y Yuuri por un momento lo consideró. Se vio volviendo sobre sus pasos, recorriendo la distancia que los separaba. Imaginó cómo lo abrazaría y le susurraría al oído que se quedaría siempre con él, sin importar lo que pasara. Incluso vislumbró un beso apasionado frente a todos los espectadores, mandando a la mierda las normas sociales y las limitaciones de cada uno.

Pero Yuuri no lo hizo. En cambio, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, las cuales comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas hasta perderse quizás donde.

Y Viktor lo entendió. Yuuri lo supo cuando sus ojos se llenaron de un doloroso reconocimiento, sus mejillas también convirtiéndose en salados caminos, aun así, sus labios susurraron un último “quédate”, que se perdió en medio del barullo general.

La voz por altoparlante hizo la última llamada para abordar y Yuuri vio cómo Viktor entraba en desesperación, forcejeando una última vez, haciendo un último intento. Y él lo pudo entender, porque en ese momento supo que necesitaba más tiempo, que aún no estaba listo para abandonar todo aquello.

Pero Yuuri se había hecho una promesa a sí mismo. Y él era un hombre de palabra.

Así que, sonriendo, no queriendo que la última imagen que su Vitya tuviera de él fuera la del amargo sufrimiento, lo acarició una por última vez con la mirada, recordando las noches que pasaron juntos y atesorándolas para siempre en su corazón.

Era hora de dejarlo partir, decidió.

― _Sayonara, Viktor._ ―Intentó mantener la sonrisa mientras dijo aquello.

Y siguió manteniéndola mientras se daba la vuelta, dejando atrás a un hombre que suplicaba por más tiempo y por una nueva oportunidad.

Fue finalmente a bordo del avión, que las lágrimas silenciosas volvieron a recorrer sus mejillas. En esta ocasión, Yuuri no intentó detenerlas ni limpiarlas, sino que les dio la bienvenida, permitiéndose sufrir en silencio por su corazón roto.

Porque esa noche, dos corazones habían quedado destrozados y uno de ellos, quizás, no iba a conocer el amor de nuevo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por haber leído hasta acá, y como se puede notar, este es el final del fic.  
> Estoy escribiendo la continuación, pero es decisión de cada uno si lo lee o no.


End file.
